Secret's out, now what?
by J-Raja02
Summary: Sequel to Some Secrets, mostly about Casey and Derek's life after the secret's out.Dasey of course!Plus some Lizwin too! Okay I suck at summaries just read the story,its better than my summary. Warning:Some chaps may be rated M.
1. One secret out, one more to go!

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story, well sorta new, this is a sequel to Some Secrets, so if you havn't read that story first, then you better click that back button.**

**As for the rest for you who have read it, **

**Enjoy this sequel, please review after your done reading this chapter!**

**Your reviews will tell me if there should be a second chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone in the hospital room stood shocked.

Lizzie and Edwin both looked at each other in shock.

"Casey honey, don…don't you think you and Derek are a bit too young to be getting married?" Nora asked nervously.

"Well…we're not getting married just yet, some time next year or possibly the year after that…I mean it would only make sense to the baby" Casey said.

"It wouldn't make sense to the rest of the world…You're siblings!" George said firmly.

"That's not our fault, you guys forced us and by the way, step siblings!" Derek said.

"Anyways, what did you expect us to do, just have Jon and that's that, or even, did you expect us to hand him to you and pretend he's yours?" Casey said.

'_Wow, I cant believe I just said that! I never talk back to grown ups…I think Derek's starting to rub off on me. Besides, this is for Jon's sake, my Jon, me and Derek's little baby boy'_

Nora and George both looked shocked. They glanced at each other and then surprisingly to Lizzie and Edwin.

Lizzie and Edwin both looked shocked and surprised by their parents looking at them, they both put on faces saying 'What did we do?'.

George was about to say something, but was interrupted by Nora.

"I don't see why we should waste our breath, no matter what we say there just going to go behind our backs, and I for once will not let my daughter get married without me by her side" Nora said.

George just stared at her, realizing she was right.

Just then, Jon started to cry.

"Shh…Shhh" Derek said, playing with Jon's little fingers.

Casey rocked him slowly.

"Lizzie, Edwin, why don't you take Mart down to the cafeteria, she hasn't eaten anything all day, and while your there you can get yourselves something too" Nora said, handing them a 10$ bill.

"Uh…okay…"Lizzie said, accepting the money.

"Common Marti" Edwin said, taking her hand.

Jon stopped crying soon after Lizzie, Edwin and Marti left the room.

"Are you sure about this whole thing?" Nora asked.

Derek and Casey both nodded, Jon seeing both his parent's nod nodded too.

Everyone in the room chuckled at Jon, even George.

"Well than there's nothing else we can do George, congratulations you two" Nora said, walking up to Casey and looking at her ring.

George sighed, but knew that Nora was right. So he went up to Derek and shook his hand.

…

"Do you hear anything?" Lizzie whispered to Edwin who had his ear to the door to Casey and Derek's room.

"Not really…I don't even hear any yelling" Edwin whispered back.

"Why are we here?" Marti cried.

"Shush Marti" Lizzie said, covering Marti's mouth with her hand.

Edwin took his ear off the door.

"Edwin, this is bad, really bad, especially for us" Lizzie said with a nervous face.

Edwin went over to Lizzie and hugged her.

"Its gonna be ok, they already said yes, they cant take it back now. And I think there're gonna let Derek and Casey get married too, I didn't hear any yelling or anything." Edwin said.

"I'm hungry!" Marti cried, jumping up and down.

Lizzie backed away from Edwin's arms and looked up at him.

"Alright Marti lets go" Lizzie said, taking Marti's hand in hers.

Edwin followed.

…

Alright, well me and Nora are gonna go down to the cafeteria, do you guys want anything?" George asked.

"No thanks" Casey said.

"No thanks, I already ate before I came here" Derek said coolly, amusing himself with Jon.

"Okay, then we'll come back to check on you two later" Nora said, heading out the door with George by her side.

"You wanna hold him now?" Casey asked.

"Sure" Derek said, taking Jon out of Casey's arms.

Casey smiled. Derek rocked Jon slowly as he was slowly falling asleep.

"You know Case, I think we're gonna be pretty good parents" Derek said.

"Yeah, I think so too" Casey said.

'_I hope so'_

Derek looked into Casey's blue eyes, they looked weak and tired yet still held a happy look.

"You're tired aren't you?" Derek said.

"No no, I'm fine" Casey said, but unfortunately she yawned.

Derek cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well maybe you should get some sleep" Derek said. He got up and gave Casey a passionate kiss on the lips.

'_Oh Derek…'_

"Love you Case" Derek said as he slowly backed away from Casey's lips.

"Mmm…Love you too Derek" Casey said.

Casey cupped both of Jon's cheeks and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"And I love you too Jon" Casey said sweetly.

"See you when you wake up…The doctors said you can go home today, but we'll leave after you wake ok?" Derek said.

"Kay" Casey said.

…

Derek went into the waiting room and sat down on one of the couches.

Jon hadn't fallen asleep yet, he still lay awake.

"You know Jon, I don't know what I'd do without you…If it weren't for you, Casey would hate me for life…I just hope she realizes how much I love her" Derek said in a near whisper.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So you like it? I know, this chapter isn't the greatest…Its mostly like an introduction the next chapter will probably be better, anyways if you want me to continue, you better click that review button!**


	2. Its ours! not yours!

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**Here's chapter 2, but if you want there to be a chapter 3, you better review!**

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How could you say yes to letting those two get married?" George whispered to Nora. They were eating quietly in the cafeteria.

Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were eating at the table beside there's.

"Well arguing isn't going to do much, its just going to make them hate us, you saw what happened when they confronted us with the news that Casey was pregnant" Nora said.

"Yeah but it got them thinking" George said.

"It also got them not talking to us, anyways, the only one it's going to hurt is us, not them, it'd be heaven for them to not have to talk to us" Nora said, popping a piece of a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.

"What are people going to think of us now, our kids are getting married to each other" George sighed.

"This isn't so much about what people think about us or us, this is about Casey and Derek's happiness and love for each other" Nora said.

"Never thought there was love under all that nonsense arguing" George said.

"Me neither…But then again there is that saying, 'Hate is love', guess that's what the whole thing was all this time" Nora said.

"Supposingly" George mumbled.

…

"Hmmm…I think dad and Nora are gonna let Derek and Casey get married" Edwin said, sitting back properly in the table.

"Really?" Lizzie said in surprise.

"I think so, I herd Nora saying stuff about if they yell it's only gonna hurt them and not Casey and Derek and that they could easily go behind there backs" Edwin said.

Lizzie put a smile on her face.

"Guess that's a good sign" Lizzie said.

"Yeah eh?" Edwin said.

Edwin stretched out his hand and placed it on Lizzie's and held it.

"No matter what they say or do, whether it's a yes or no, they can't stop us" Edwin assured.

Lizzie took a deep breathe and smiled.

'_He's soo sweet, I don't know what I'd do without him'_

"Yeah, I know" Lizzie said.

"Good" Edwin said.

…

Derek slowly opened Casey's room door and stepped inside.

Casey's eye slowly opened as she herd the noise of the door creaking.

"Hello" Derek said, standing by Casey's side and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey…Where's Jon?" Casey asked.

"Oh, dad and Nora brought him home, everyone left already" Derek said.

"Oh" Casey said.

'_He's our baby, I don't see why they have to take him'_

"So, you ready to go home?" Derek asked.

"_This hospital place is startin to smell bad, please say yes'_

"Sure, this place is starting to smell weird" Casey said through chuckles.

"You read my mind" Derek said chuckling.

Casey slowly got out of the bed, with Derek's help.

Casey stretched when she finally stood up.

"I guess I'll get changed out of this gown, I'll meet you in the waiting room" Casey said, grabbing her clothes.

"Awww, can't I stay here and watch" Derek asked innocently and sarcastically at the same time.

"Deereek" Casey said, playfully hitting him on his chest.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving" Derek said. Turning around and heading out the door.

…

Casey walked out of her room. She was wearing black jeans and a lime green tank top.

Derek was sitting on one of the waiting room couches, you could tell he was uncomfortable sitting there and seeing all the hurt, sick or pregnant people.

"Alright, I'm ready to leave now" Casey said.

Derek looked up and scanned Casey from head to toe.

"Hmmm…oh yeah, yeah ok lets get out of here" Derek said quickly getting of the couch.

Casey smiled and walked towards him. Derek up his arm around Casey's shoulder and they both left the hospital.

…

"Good you two are home, you cant expect me to look after the baby the whole time you know, I have to go to work and George went to buy groceries" Nora said, placing the baby in Derek's arms.

Derek and Casey both looked at each other, but with confused, sarcastic looks.

"Mom we never asked you to bring him home with you guys, he could have stayed at the hospital with 'his' dad" Casey said, pointing to Derek.

"Well Derek looked almost as exhausted as you, he needed time away from the baby so I brought him home, plus the baby has to get familiar with the house" Nora said, grabbing her coat off the clothes hanging hook.

"The baby has a name" Derek said angrily.

"Yes I know, Jon, now take good care of him, I'll be back at 9pm, bye" Nora said before she closed the door behind her.

"She's friken acting like its her kid!" Casey said angrily. She expected Derek to say something to comfort her of agree with her, but to her surprise he was chuckling.

"And what is soo funny Venturi?" Casey asked stubbornly.

"You" Derek said, still chuckling.

"Urrgh, how am I funny?" Casey asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a goodie two shoe? Derek asked, calming down.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked confusingly.

"You said friken, man I real human being would say fucken not friken" Derek said, placing Jon in the play pin that was in the living room.

Casey stood there in the doorway to the living room looking offended. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Humph" Casey said.

"Awww, its okay, I'll make sure you turn into a Venturi soon" Derek said putting his arms out to hug Casey.

But Casey walked away, not accepting the hug.

'_Jerk…He's still Derek'_

Just as Casey was about to go up the stairs, Derek lifted her up the waist.

"Deeeeeerrrreeeeek!" Casey cried.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Do you like it? Please review if you want a chapter 3!**


	3. Secret number 3?

**Wow 27 reviews! Thanks soo much, I was starting to think you guys didn't care.**

**Well here's chap 3. Don't forget to review!**

**ENJOY!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Derek didn't release his grip on Casey. Casey struggled to loosen Derek's arms but didn't succeed.

"Urgh Derek!" Casey cried.

Derek gave Casey a sloppy kiss on the cheek and placed her back on the ground.

"Eww Derek" Casey said, whipping off Derek's saliva with the back of her hand.

Derek crossed his arms on his chest and smirked.

Just then Jon started to cry.

Both Casey and Derek looked at Jon, and then back at each other. Casey sighed and stared walking towards Jon, but Derek stretched his left arm out, not allowing Casey to pass.

"I'll take care of him…you go upstairs and do whatever it is you do" Derek said.

Casey looked at him in shock.

"Uh…ok…are you sure Derek?" Casey asked.

'_Derek wants to take care of a crying baby! That is soo not Derek'_

"Yeah I'm sure" Derek said nicely, placing a kiss on Casey's lips.

"Mmm..oo..ok" Casey said when Derek finally stop the kiss, and walked towards Jon.

Casey looked at him for a moment.

'_Awww him and Jon are so cute together'_

Casey turned and went upstairs.

…

"Well they certainly seem to be having fun together..." Edwin said, taking his ear off the door to Lizzie's room.

Lizzie gave Edwin a sarcastic look.

"What" Edwin asked confusingly.

"You like eavesdropping a lot don't you" Lizzie said.

"It's a very important tool to find out information" Edwin said proudly.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes.

Just as Edwin was going to put his ear on the door again, the door swung open.

Edwin went tumbling flat on the floor.

Lizzie tried are to hold in the burst of laughter that wanted to come out.

"Edwin? What are you doing on the floor?" Marti asked. This time, dressed as a teacher.

"Urrrrghh…" Edwin moaned, struggling to sit up.

Lizzie got up off the bed she was sitting on and offered Edwin her hand. Edwin took it, and Lizzie pulled him up.

"Marti! You don't just barge into people's rooms! You knock first you know that!" Edwin said.

"Dad and Nora said I don't have to anymore" Marti said in a teacher like voice.

"What?" Edwin said.

"Oh no, I think I know why they said that…"Lizzie said.

Edwin turned to face Lizzie.

"Why?" Edwin asked.

"They don't want us or Derek and Casey to be doing something 'inappropriate'" Lizzie said.

"Damn it! They can't do that!" Edwin protested.

"Do you guys want to be my students?" Marti asked.

Edwin and Lizzie both looked at each other.

"Uh Marti, why don't you go ask Casey and Derek if they want to play with you, me and Edwin have homework to do" Lizzie said.

Marti gave the two of them a suspicious look.

"Okay…" Marti said. Turning around and walking out of the room.

"Phew, that was a close one, I'm not about to waste my time playing school with her" Edwin said.

"Yeah" Lizzie said.

…

Casey sat on her bed. She was looking through some pictures of when she and Lizzie were younger and living in the apartment they lived in before they moved into the Venturi household.

'_I'm no longer a kid anymore…I'm a...a...mom…'_

Casey quickly shot her head up when she saw her door burst open.

"Marti! You can't just barge in here like that!" Casey said.

"Dad and Nora said I could" Marti said, walking closer to Casey.

"Huh?" Casey said.

'_Oh no, mom how stupid do you think we are?'_

"What are you doing?" Marti said, jumping onto the bed and sitting next to Casey.

"Oh, well…I'm just looking through old pictures" Casey said.

"Is that Lizzie?" Marti said, pointing to a figure that was sitting on a sofa in a pink dress.

"No, that's me" Casey said.

"It is? Wow, you grew a lot" Marti said.

Casey looked at Marti with a hurt feeling.

'_Yeah, more than I ever wanted to'_

"Yeah, I know…But you know, one day you'll be my age and you'll look back at your baby pictures and see how fast time flew by" Casey said.

"Times not flying by, Its soo slow!" Marti said.

"Well, maybe right now since you can't wait to become a big girl, but when you're my age, you'll wish so much that you were young again" Casey said.

"Really?" Marti said, looking up at Casey.

"Yeah, so if I were you, I'd use my childhood wisely" Casey said.

"Ok Casey" Marti said, turning her attention back to the photo album.

Casey turned the page, trying to skip a page, but unfortunately Marti noticed.

"Wait!...Who's that?" Marti said, pointing to a man with brown hair holding a baby in his hands.

Casey was silent for a while.

"Th…That's my…Dad" Casey said.


	4. Bad Derek Bad

**Okay, this may as well be the last chapter since you guys aren't reviewing, thanks to those who did, but I'm not gonna waste my time if no one really cares.**

**So enjoy…If you guys really do care than you better review.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After setting Jon for his nap Derek went out to catch up with his friends.

He saw Sam and some of his other buddies hanging out outside of the mall entrance.

"Hey Derek man, long time no seen" said Brian, one of Derek's friends.

"Meh, been busy" Derek replied coolly.

"Doin what? Homework?" said another one of Derek's friends Cody who bursted out laughing, and so did everyone else.

"Nah, more like takin care of business" Derek said.

"Gotcha" said Sam.

Just as Derek leaned against the wall beside Cody, a girl with blonde hair caught Derek's attention.

'_Damn, she's hot'_

Derek quickly made his way in front of the girl.

"Why hello, my name's Derek, what's yours?" Derek asked in his charming voice.

'_Nobody can resist the Derek…Uh Derek you have a kid!...Ah well, he'll be fine'_

"Melanie" the girl answered with a giggle.

"Nice name, what do ya say we go catch a movie" Derek said.

Behind Derek, his friend were shaking there heads. They all thought the same thing.

'_Derek, that guy can never stay with one girl for longer than a week'_

"I would, but I don't have any cash on me…But…If you want, we could go to my place and watch one of the movies I have…No ones gonna be home for a while…" Melanie said.

"Alright, lead the way" Derek said.

Melanie giggled and turned to the right and started walking, Derek followed her.

…

"Your dad?" Marti asked questionly.

"Yeah" Casey answered quietly.

"Where is he?" Marti asked.

Casey looked at Marti without saying a word.

"Uh…it's a long story Marti.." Casey said.

'_All you can say about him is that he's a jerk'_

"Tell me I like stories!' Marti said.

"To tell you the truth Marti, I don't know where he is" Casey said sadly.

Suddenly they heard a cry coming from downstairs.

"That must be Jon, I better go take care of him, bye Marti" Casey said, placing the album on her bed and leaving the room.

"Bye Casey" Marti said, jumping off Casey's bed and going out the door in the opposite direction.

…

"So…what movie do you wanna watch?" Melanie asked, looking through her DVD's.

"Any, I don't care" Derek said, plopping himself on the couch.

'_Its not like I'm actually gonna watch the movie'_

"The walk to remember it is" Melanie said putting the DVD into the DVD player.

Melanie was about to sit on the couch beside Derek, when Derek pulled her arm and she landed on him.

"Derek" Melanie giggled.

"How about a little…Fun" Derek said, crashing his lips on Melanie's.

'_Nothing like a good old make out session'_

…


	5. Damnit!

**Well…I did get a lot of reviews, so thank you all! **

**Here's chapter 5, yeah sorry for those who loved the sweet Derek, I loved him too. But I needed player Derek back for a chapter…**

**Anyways, ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You sure you have to leave already?" Melanie asked, seeing Derek climb off her.

'_Derek! You're in love with CASEY! Dude your getting married to her!' _

"Yeah, I have to do stuff at home, I totally forgot" Derek said, grabbing his shirt off the floor and putting it on.

Derek turned and went out the door, slamming it behind him.

'_Damn it! What da fuck was I thinking?'_

…

"Shhh Jon" Casey said, trying to stop Jon from crying. She was rocking him and walked back and forth.

"What's wrong Jon? You're not hungry, you don't need changing what's wrong?...And where's Derek?" Casey said, pacing back and forth.

Jon didn't reply, he just cried.

'_What's wrong with him?...What if he's sick?...No! He can't be!'_

Casey stared at Jon, she sat down on the couch with him on her lap and rocked him slowly.

"Jon sweetheart are you okay?" Casey asked worriedly.

The front door slowly creaked open. Casey looked up to see who it was.

It was Derek.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked worriedly, seeing the scared expression on Casey's face.

Derek ran over to Casey and sat beside her.

"Is something wrong with Jon?" Derek asked quietly, his voice held a worried and scared tone.

Casey looked at Derek.

"I…I don't know…He...he wont stop crying, and he's not hungry or anything" Casey said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Let me hold him" Derek said, taking Jon from Casey.

"Hey Jonny, what's wrong?" Derek asked sweetly.

Jon just cried.

Derek patted Jon's back as he had seen on TV a couple of times.

Suddenly Jon burped.

"Ohh" Derek and Casey both said at the same time. They both laughed.

Jon started squirming in Derek's arms.

"Ok Ok, I'll put you down" Derek said, putting Jon back in his play pen.

When Derek sat back down on the couch Casey wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Derek" Casey said.

'_What's that smell?...That's…Vanilla, I don't wear vanilla…'_

"Uh…Where'd you go?" Casey asked, unwrapping herself from Derek.

"Uh to the mall to hang out with Sam and the other guys" Derek said.

'_It's not really a lie, I did go to meet them'_

"Then why the fuck do you smell like vanilla!" Casey screamed, getting off the couch.

"I…I don't know" Derek said.

"You jerk! How stupid do you think I am! Argh I hate you!" Casey said, taking the ring off her married finger, and throwing it at Derek.

"And you can take your stupid ring back!" Casey cried.

"Casey wait, I didn't do anything I swear!" Derek said, standing up in front of Casey.

"I love you Case, I..I would never do something like that" Derek said, cupping Casey's cheeks.

Casey took a deep breath.

"Then..Then explain to me why you smell like friken vanilla?" Casey asked, her voice starting to close up.

'_What the hell Derek, tell her you were at the fragrance area of the mall and the gay guy sprayed you!'_

"I…I don't know I" Derek began.

"Yeah, I know you don't know, but I do, I'm not stupid like you" Casey said. Walking past Derek.

Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of her.

"Wait, I'm..sorry, but I never meant.." Derek started.

"Shut up Derek ok, just shut the fuck up!" Casey screamed with tears her eyes that's she tried to hold back, and quickly left the room before Derek could grab her arm again.

Derek stood there in shock.

'_You get what you deserve Der…Shut up! Jeez, I can fix this…How?...I, I don't know, I just will…She seems pretty mad Derek, I mean, she said fuck! Casey never swears. You really blew it this time Derek, you asked her to marry you, you said you loved her and now, you just cheated on her…No, I I I didn't, its not like I slept with anyone, I just'_

Derek sighed and sat down on the couch. His put his head in his hands.

"UURGH!" Derek screamed.

"Derek…Are you okay?" Derek heard a voice say, he looked up and saw Lizzie.

"Huh, oh, yeah, okay I guess" Derek sighed.

"You don't look okay…And Casey seems pretty bad herself…What happened?" Lizzie asked, taking a seat beside Derek.

Derek sighed.


	6. Do watcha gotta do

**1Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Sorry this chapter took a while, with school and homework I haven't had time to work on the story. But here at last is chapter 6.**

**Enjoy! **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Stuff…" Derek sighed.

"What kind of stuff?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Like stuff I usually used to do, but this time I swear I never meant to do it!" Derek said, looking up at Lizzie.

"O..Kay…well…what did you usually used to do?" Lizzie asked.

…

Casey laid on her bed with tears streaming down her face, the door slowly opened and she looked up.

"Hi…You okay?" Edwin asked, stepping into Casey's room.

'_Edwin? He's the last person I'd ever expect!'_

"Yeah" Casey said through snuffles.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Obviously you're not okay" Edwin said, walking over to Casey's bed and sitting at the end.

"I know you're not stupid, you're the only surprisingly smart person from the Venturis" Casey said, sitting up more comfortly on her bed.

"Thank you" Edwin said proudly.

Casey smiled absently.

"So…what's wrong? Jake's crying driving you crazy? Wedding stuff stressing you out?" Edwin asked.

"No, in fact there won't be a wedding" Casey said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Edwin asked.

"Ask your brother" Casey asked annoyed.

"Uh… well…what ever happened, shouldn't you guys like at least try and pretend it never happened?" Edwin said.

"Why?" Casey asked.

Well for one reason, mom and dad were mad enough when they found out you guys were getting married, you gonna let them get what they want? AND for another reason you have a kid" Edwin said.

Casey looked annoyed and then sighed.

"Well, of course we're gonna 'get along' when we're with Jake, but other than that I still hate him" Casey said.

Edwin was about to say something but was interrupted by Casey.

"How's things going with you and Lizzie?" Casey asked, changing the subject.

"Great, well, it could be better, if it weren't for Marti opening the friken door every 5 minutes" Edwin said getting a little angry.

Casey smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Ah well" Casey said.

"So…what did Derek do, I mean he's been with you for like almost a year, that's like a Derek record! What did he possibly do to screw things up now?" Edwin asked.

"Lets just say, he went back to being the old Derek Venturi" Casey said simply.

Edwin looked confused for a second, but then figured out what Casey meant.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, he actually likes you Casey, he wouldn't have stayed with you if he didn't, even if Jake existed or not, if he didn't care about you then he wouldn't have stopped dating all those girls for you" Edwin said.

'_Maybe Edwin's right, but I'm not gonna be the one to go crying back to Derek'_

"Well…if Derek really cares about me as you say, then where is he right now?" Casey said.

"The same question goes back to you Case" Edwin said, hopping off Casey bed and heading for the door.

'_I'm not the one who did anything wrong, I shouldn't have to go back to him, if he wants me then he can come and get me…right?'_

"I can't belive you did that!" Lizzie said.

"I didn't know what the hell happened, I just went to the mall and saw my friends and I don't know I just came back to the old Derek…But its not like I ever meant to hurt Casey, I lo..like her" Derek protested.

"Like? That's all? Well Derek if you 'like' her then I guess you really don't care what happens from here" Lizzie said.

"Yes I do!" Derek said.

"If you really like her Derek then you would go up to her room right now and apologize till she forgives you" Lizzie said, getting up off the couch and going into the kitchen.

'_Derek Venturi does not go crying to get a girl back!...Its all you have to do to get her back Derek…Two little words and all will be right again'_

Derek sighed and went upstairs.

…

Casey opened the door and saw Derek standing there.

"Yes?" Casey asked, looking away.

"I uh…I'm sorry okay" Derek said, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket.

Casey just stared at him.

'_Should I honestly just forgive him? If I do then he'll just keep going with other girls behind my back…He has to learn his lesson…'_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you liked it, so chap. 7 won't be out for another 2 weeks or so since I'm thinking of starting another story for 'The Suite Life of Zach and Cody', but don't worry, I'll still continue this story as well. Reviews and ideas are well appreciated!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hi**

**Oops, sorry about the mix up between Jon and Jake…I had the name Jake stuck in my head for personnel reasons, sorry about the mix up. Yes the baby's name is Jon! Thanks to the 2 reviewers for pointing it out. Anyways, I wrote chapter one for the Suite life of Zach and Cody, I'm gonna put it on the site very soon, so stay tune for that. **

**Anyways, enjoy the story and sorry for the mix up!**


	8. Now or never

**Thanks for the reviews, here's chap 7. Sorry its not a long chapter, but its better than nothing right?**

**Anyways be sure to read my other story in the Suite life of Zack and Cody category!**

**Anyways enjoy and Review.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do you honestly think I'll forgive you that easily?" Casey said in an independent voice, though Derek could tell in her eyes that she was sad and confused.

"Well, no but it's better than me not saying anything" Derek said.

"It doesn't change what happened" Casey said.

"God Casey there's nothing I can do about the past! Yeah I'm dumb but I'm sure you couldn't fix it either if you were in my situation! And so the best I can do now is say I'm sorry and wish it never happened and hopefully you'll give me a second fucken chance!" Derek said.

'_Whow Derek my man, take it easy'_

"You know, for a dumb guy you have a pretty smart idea of what to say" Casey said.

'_Huh…whe..what is she talking about'_

"Excuse me?" Derek said cocking his eyebrow.

"Derek I don't know if I can trust you again, I mean what happened already is probably a sign telling me that you'll always be the same old Derek and that me or Jon didn't change anything" Casey said, getting a little upset, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Maybe. But even the old Derek liked you and he always will…Just I don't know when I saw my friends at the mall today it felt like old times and I guess my mind just trailed back to my old routine…"Derek said.

'_Why did you just use the word routine?!'_

'_How do I defend myself from that? He loves me I know that, but I don't want to risk him hurting Jon…or me'_

"Well I can't keep having to pick up the pieces every time you decide to think of old times" Casey said.

"You won't I promise" Derek said, lifting his hand up to cup Casey's right cheek, brushing away a tearing that was falling with his thumb.

"I promise" Derek said more quietly and sweetly.

"I...I don't know" Casey said, walking into her room.

"Please Casey" Derek pleaded, following her.

"Derek when someone cheats on you it's not easy to forgive them so fast" Casey said in a matter of fact voice, sitting on her bed.

"Maybe, but if you love someone so much then it's not that hard and you'd know that they're sorry if they say sorry" Derek said.

'_You know he's got a point…Shut up!'_

Casey didn't answer, she just took a book off her nightstand and pretended she wasn't paying attention to Derek anymore.

"Casey damn it I said I was fucken sorry what more do you want!" Derek yelled snapping the book out of Casey's hand and throwing it on the floor.

'_Casey just forgive him before he kills someone!'_

"I want you to go away" Casey said nervously.

"Fine!" Derek yelled in Casey's face before he left her room, slamming the door on his way out.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Short, I know, sorry…Promise next chapter will be longer, been busy lately. **


	9. Author's note2

Hi

Sorry, but I'm not gonna be updating Secrets out, now what for a while…Why? I don't know, just don't really feel like it, I' working on my other story Some hearts in the Suite life of Zack and Cody sections, but I promise I'll continue this story before Christmas time.

Thanks for your patients.


	10. The End?

**Well here at last is chapter 8!**

**Sorry I kept you waiting for a while, it was hard to find time, but luckily this weekend was a 4 day weekend which gave me some time to write/**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Enjoy chapter 8..**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Derek sat on his bed, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

'_Damn it, what do I do now…You really blew it this time Venturi…Yeah I know! Stop reminding me what I did and tell me what to do!'_

Derek got up off his bed and started pacing back and forth.

…

"You think they're gonna work it out?" Lizzie asked Edwin.

They were both in the kitchen eating chips on the counter.

"Well…Casey's kinda stubborn…" Edwin started.

"How can you say that! Derek cheated on her, you can't expect her to just forgive him" Lizzie interrupted.

"Yes ok fine I know, but, you have to admit your sister is stubborn, if she keeps being stubborn forever, it'll never work out. She has to realize sometime that Derek loves her, he really does" Edwin said, popping a chip into his mouth.

'_He's got a good point' _

"I guess…But that's just the way Casey is, I can't change her" Lizzie said.

"I know, all I can think about is Jon, I mean poor guy, he only came home today and already his world is starting to tear up" Edwin said.

"Well…Maybe, Jon can be their excuse to stay together" Lizzie said.

"I doubt it they'll be in the same room with him" Edwin said.

"They have to, they're both responsible for him" Lizzie said.

"Well tell that to them not me" Edwin said, putting another chip into his mouth.

"They won't listen" Lizzie sighed.

"Don't worry Liz, they'll work it out for themselves eventually" Edwin said comfortly, putting his arm around Lizzie's shoulder.

…1 week later…

Derek woke up late in the night to the sound of Jon's crying. He turned over to one side of his bed and saw the time, it read 3:21. Since Derek and Casey had broken up, they agreed that they would each take turns waking up and taking care of Jon.

Tonight was Derek's turn, he got up lazily. For a moment he looked out the window. The world outside looked peaceful.

'Everyone's asleep, all the lights are out, except for the few who never turn off their lights. Tonight…'

Derek nodded to himself and walked out of his room to Jon room, the room to the left of Derek's room.

Derek slowly opened the door, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Jonny, its ok, daddy's here" Derek said quietly, picking Jon up in his arms.

"You know Jon, there's so much I wanna say to you, guess I'll say most of it now. I loved your mother, I still do, I honestly don't know what happened that ended us up this way, maybe thats how it was meant to end up. But no matter what, I'll always love you, don't ever think that this was all because of you. Don't ever think for one moment that this whole mess was because of you, 'cause it wasn't. It's mine, I should've never told Casey I loved her, should've never tried to prove my love to her. Guess some things are just meant to be kept a secret" Derek said as he rocked Jon back and forth.

Jon stared into Derek's eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

"I love you Jon, don't ever make the same mistake I did, I'm sorry I got you into this" Derek said as he placed Jon back into his crib.

"Love you Jon" Derek said quietly, kissing Jon's right cheek.

Derek left the room, he made his way past his room and into Casey's. Slowly he opened the door.

"I love you Case" Derek said in a whisper. He watched he sleep peacefully for a moment, then closed the door.

Derek walked back into his room. He walked over to his computer desk drawer.

'This is for the better, no one has to make the same mistake. I love you Casey…'

"I love you Casey god damn it!" Derek yelled.

BANG

Then all that was left was silence.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well…hope you liked the story. Sad ending I know…But, it just had to be done.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. No Why?

**A/N:Since you were all crying soo much lol I decided to make another chapter.**

**Now I know you all didn't want Derek to be dead, but I just had to find a way to put an end to the story, and I hate to keep people waiting, it's mean and yeah. And if I did decide to keep it going, this story wouldn't have been done till next July. **

**Anyways, enjoy the last chapter.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Casey stirred grudgingly. She heard Jon's crying, she knew very well that tonight was Derek's turn to take care of him so she pulled the covers over her head and tried to fall back asleep.

After about 10 minutes Casey sat up in her bed.

'_Where the hell is Derek? He's suppose to take care of his kid!'_

Casey got up lazily and went towards Jon's room. Derek's room was on the way.

'_Maybe I'll wake his lazy ass up. I'm not gonna be the one to do all the work'_

Casey knocked on Derek's door. There was no answer.

"Derek" Casey said stubbornly.

"DEREK!" Casey said more loudly. Still no answer…

Casey opened the door and walked in angrily.

Her angry eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Derek?" Casey choked out. Seeing Derek on the floor with a pool of blood around him.

"Oh my god! Derek!" Casey cried, running to his side.

…

Casey sat in the hospital room holding Derek's hand in her own hands which were shaking.

'_The doctor said there's still a chance he may come back to life…He's not completely dead, don't think he's dead!'_

"Derek, you can't leave me, not now, not ever! What about Jon, what's gonna happen to him, who's gonna teach him things that only you can teach him. Derek you can't leave me, I love you!" Casey said quickly through tears.

Derek lay motion less in the hospital bed, covered with white sheets and attached with wires here and there.

"Derek please, please I'm begging you, you can't leave!" Casey cried.

…

In the waiting room Nora and George were upset about Derek's sudden actions.

"Man I never thought Derek would do that" Edwin thought out loud, holding Jon in his arms.

"Me neither…Like what did he think that would solve? I hope he's still alive…" Lizzie said.

"Hopefully Casey will realize that he loved her through this experience" Edwin said.

'_That did not come out right…'_

"If he doesn't live, then there's no point anymore..." Lizzie said.

…

Casey held Derek's hand gently, his hand felt loose in hers, but the warmth and the feel made her feel a little better.

'_Don't squeeze too tightly, you want the blood to go everywhere…Oh Derek please wake up!'_

Casey started to cry again, she rested her head on the side of the bed.

'_He's dead…Don't think that, there's still hope…NO HE'S DEAD!'_

Casey quickly shot her head up, she looked at him for a long while.

Then started to get up, as she turned to walk out, she slowly let her left hand slide out of his hand.

But then, she left a sudden squeeze. She turned quickly around/

"Derek?" Casey said in shock. She stared down at her hand which was now in his grip.

'_Am I dreaming?'_

"Derek…Please, if you can hear me please, come back to me" Casey said, with fresh tears going down her cheeks.

"Derek I'm begging you, I'm sorry for everything, I love you" Casey said.

Derek's eyes slowly opened. He looked into Casey's eyes for what seemed like ages to Casey.

Casey swallowed a mouth full of emotions.

A small weak smile spread across Derek's face.

"I love you too Case…I always did and always will…" Derek said weakly.

"Derek, please stay, I love you, I don't know what I'd do without you" Casey pleaded.

Derek weakly lifted up his right hand, the one that wasn't holding Casey's hand and cupped her cheeks.

He brushed the ears that wear falling with his thumb. He nudged her to come towards him, she leaned forward closer to Derek's lips. Derek pressed his lips on hers.

Derek's lips were dry but were soon moist by Casey's. Casey slowly slid her tongue into Derek's mouth. Derek responded and massaged her tongue with his own.

Soon, he stopped, and lay motion less. Casey backed away from his lips and stared at him.

"No!…" She cried.

"Derek, I love you…I never stopped" Casey said in a whisper.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok now the story is finished…it's still a sad ending but it's a bit more happily ended…Sorry I'm in a sad mood myself and I'm going through a lot right now…Somehow now I just don't believe in happy endings anymore…Thanks for reading Secret's out, Now what. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
